


Can I Be Him?

by meaXculpa



Category: Clockwork Throne
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaXculpa/pseuds/meaXculpa
Summary: He took a sharp pull of his cigarette, his gaze remaining on the two men slinking off into the shadows of the club. That stupid fucking triumphant grin on Teddy's face right before slipping into the darkness made DJ's stomach turn, jealousy rising in his chest like a knife dragging up through his ribcage.
Relationships: Max/Teddy, Teddy/Solis





	Can I Be Him?

DJ stared over the mess the patrons had left over the bartop after running off to watch Luna perform, a heavy sigh crossing his lips. It was what he signed up for, being a bartender and all, but still. People were exasperating and self serving. It didn't matter what sector he was in.

Almost as if the universe itself had heard him, the most self-serving piece of shit to walk the earth ambled through the door, clearly on something, as usual. Teddy _fucking_ Reid. The goddamn bane of the rave sector, at least in DJ's and Luna's eyes. Why he was here without Luna's brother was an oddity. Solis was usually at his heels like a lost puppy. Green eyes narrowed as they followed the strung-out man across the room, only to widen when Teddy's obvious intended target came in to view.

_Not Max. Not again._

He swallowed hard against the burning lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, one hand balling at his side as the other shakily reached for the cigarette pack in his shirt pocket out of habit more than anything.

Why Max? Why couldn't he just leave him alone for once in his goddamn life? Teddy didn't notice how Max looked at him. He didn't see the heartbreak in Max's eyes every time he went back to Solis after leading the other man on all night. Teddy didn't fucking care. He only ever cared about getting his rocks off and being high. 

Max didn't deserve any of that. He'd been through too much in life. He hadn't even needed to tell DJ everything; a bartender knew pain behind someone's eyes when they saw it. Still, there had been more than a few nights where Max had drunkenly spilt more than intended while DJ closed up at night. Too many nights he'd locked the door behind him only to see Max hanging on yet another girl after being fucked over once again. Too many times had Dionysus flat out told him to stop going after someone who didn't really want him, someone who would never love him. Not the way he did. Not that he would ever actually tell Max about his feelings. It was pointless, anyway. Max only had eyes for Teddy and the random women he dragged home.

Dionysus wasn't even on his radar. 

He took a sharp pull of his cigarette, his gaze remaining on the two men slinking off into the shadows of the club. That stupid fucking triumphant grin on Teddy's face right before slipping into the darkness made DJ's stomach turn, jealousy rising in his chest like a knife dragging up through his ribcage. 

That should have been him sneaking off with Max, creeping away from his shift to go out back and feverishly press his lips to the other man's. It should have been him laughing softly as the two of them dodged around people like children avoiding the watchful gaze of their parents. It should have been him waking up next to that face that wasn't appreciated nearly as much as it should have been. He'd already picked him up off the ground enough, he'd cleaned Max up after so many fights, bought him drinks to ease the anguish of being left behind again. 

It was all he seemed to be to Max, though. The clean-up crew. The one who gave him alcohol when he needed to feel numb.

It was all he had been and all he'd ever be.

With another heavy sigh, Dionysus poured himself a double of scotch, downing all of it in one quick movement before returning to his cleanup duties, doing his best to hide the pain in his eyes as he was left unnoticed once more by the only person he actually wanted to notice him.


End file.
